Gun Point
by Craziydreamer
Summary: Warehouse 13 AU Fanfic about two of my favorite characters—Myka and Helena Myka Bering finds herself puzzled by the feels built up inside of her—feeling stirred up every time she lays eyes on Helena. Desperately trying to find out what it all means she tries to forget Helena. But that proves to be an impossible task. Since they are forever destined to meet at gun point.


"Fight for him," Continued surprise to play over and over again in Myka's head. Those words cut down so much hope that had been developing inside of her. Hope she hung on to for several months. A growth of emotions that begun the moment Helena G. Wells entered her life, and shook any understanding of who she was—"Fight for him," echoed once more. She desperately tried to make sense of what those words truly meant.

"Course I know," she breathed—her fingers combing a stand of hair behind her ear.

Pete's lips stopped moving which it meant he ceased his jabber; he turned his head for a split second.

"How could you possibly know my eyebrows are trimmed?" he said indignantly. "I will have you know Myka Bering that I have perfectly normal eyebrows," he said taking one hand off the wheel and placing his index finger between his eyebrows. "In fact no one in my family…" he continued into another pointless conversation that Myka had already tuned out.

"Fight for him?" she asked herself inhaling a sharp breath—her heart beat skipping as she thought of something else. ""Losing my friend!" she groaned slouching back against leather car seat. If only there could be truth in such words—if only she could have brought herself to tell H.G what she truly meant, but she couldn't.

Myka couldn't bring herself to trouble H.G with more problems, but something inside of her cried for her to do so. Sighing she tried to shove the thoughts into the corner of unspoken truths hidden in the depths of her heart. Turning to look out of the window—her cerulean gaze observed the stars above them. For a moment Myka hopped she could forget the past twenty four hours, only then would she find solace. But forgetting Helena was a forlorn endeavor the moment there eyes met. She closed her eyes for a moment containing such thoughts. Trying to forget.

"H.G Wells man candy however" Pete snorted laughing at an apparent joke he had made.

Myka's eyelids opened quickly—turning to face him "What about H.G?" she asked eagerly.

Her partner simply blinked his ssmile suddenly fading away "You weren't listening where you?  
he sighed lazily turning into the hotel they were staying at.

Myka's eyes widened a bit as she scrambled to reply "Well um you see Pete…heh" looking down at her mobile as if to check her messages.

"Don't you expect me to listen about you're Shampoo rants on the plane tomorrow, for the record conditioner is like Shampoo it just makes your hair softer" he said quickly.

Myka threw her hands in the air "Here we go again Pete, no it isn't!" she shouted pointing at her hair.

"It does more than that" she continued.

* * *

An hour later of Shampoo and Conditioner talk Myka had finally headed for her room, leaving her partner with a beautiful brunette at the hotel Bar area. She smiled secretly thankful that Pete had helped her take her mind off Helena, but the moment she stepped into the elevator it all faded.

Myka closed her eyes hoping that sleep would find her quick, and then maybe at least she could have some sort of peace. A loud ding indicated she had arrived at her floor, exiting the elevator she searched her coat for her key, and then dug into her pockets.

"Great just great," she huffed looking up and suddenly standing still.

"I'm afraid I can't wait that long agent Bering," H.G answered holding up her hotel card.

"Can't wait for what?" Myka voice suddenly cracking as she stood in front of H.G

"Till we meet again of course," she said softly, her dark gaze meeting Myka's

"H.G I," Myka voice stopped feeling Helena's index finger against her lips.

"It is safe to say we aren't really good with words when it comes to…unspoken truths" she whispered wrapping her arms around Myka—they're lips like magnets coming together finally.


End file.
